


shower thoughts

by dreaminadream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boy x boy, Choking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Shower Sex, Smut, They love each other, Top!Minho, blowjob, bottom!jisung, idk like loving sex, mentions of other skz, minsung - Freeform, pure filth but romance, shower smut, sucking dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminadream/pseuds/dreaminadream
Summary: minho wakes up to his fiancée looking beautiful as ever, but he’s more beautiful when wet.





	shower thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this was inspired by shower thoughts by kristian kostov aka god himself i totally reccomend the song plus the entire EP album anyways enjoy this minsung filth owo

Minho’s eyes ghosted open as his body grew warmer against Jisung’s. The sun peeked through the blinds, flashing the diamond that rested on Jisung’s left ring finger as he stayed in a dream. Minho smiled to himself knowingly, proud that he finally proposed to the love of his life just the night before—with help with some friends nonetheless. Changbin and Felix played servers as the two dined on the rooftop of the JYP building, and Minho was going to pay Chan to prepare a dinner, but Chan, being Chan, insisted to cook with no pay. 

Minho wondered if Jisung had any idea about his plan; if he knew what he was doing. Not throughout the dinner, he probably had a giant feel for it then, but in general. Maybe he did, maybe not. Maybe some things are just best left unknown. 

Minho sat up to look at Jisung’s soft, sleeping face. His blue bangs rested over his eyes and his heart shaped lips looked all the more kissable, and Minho wished they could stay like this forever. Tenacious to one another, simply resting and loving for an enternity. Before he was in love, Minho found the concept rather enigmatic, but once he fell into the trench of tenderness and partiality, he never wanted to part from thus. 

Jisung’s body stirred slightly, goosebumps rising on his skin in a soft shiver, and Minho responded to his sleeping angel with a pulling up of the blanket across the younger’s shoulders. Jisung cuddled into his fiancée’s chest more, knees being pulled to his chest as he continued his rest in a fetal position.

Minho rested his hands on Jisung’s waist, laying back down and breathed in the scent of the other boy’s dark blue hair. He made a mental note to tell him to get pink highlights—a twilight sparkle look would be nice, he thought. 

As Minho breathed in the coconut and mango scents of his fiancée’s hair, Jisung’s eyes opened, stretching slightly. Minho once again sat up, hands still on his waist and eyes still deeply in love.

Jisung stretched, barely missing Minho’s face as his arms threw themselves out. He returned to his position, looking up lovingly at Minho, and grabbing his hand that wasn’t placed on his waist. 

“Good morning,” Jisung mumbled.

Minho kissed his forehead. “Good morning, my prince.”

Jisung blushed at the nickname. 2 years of dating, and he still blushes at every nickname, every “I love you,” and everytime they have sex.

Jisung’s red cheeks smiled up at Minho even more, staring happily into his eyes as he played with his ring on his hand.

“How much was it?” Jisung asked, immediately regretting the selfishly said question.

“The ring?” Minho asked. “It was about-”

“No, how much did the guys charge you?” Jisung asked, happy he saved himself.

“Oh,” Minho laughed. “Nothing at all.”

Jisung nodded, surprised.

“Why?” Minho inquired. 

Jisung shook his head, smiling. “Just wondering.”

Minho leaned down once more to his boyfriend’s face, this time capturing his lips into a kiss. Jisung’s hand that was in Minho’s traveled up his arm, feeling the muscles of the other boy. His other hand traveled to the back of his neck, pulling him down to push his lips harder against his own. 

Jisung began to sit up, hoisting himself against the head of the bed, leaning against it. Minho sat himself in his fiancée’s lap, hands dropping lower to his lover’s hips. The hand on Minho’s arm traveled up to his neck, pairing with Jisung’s other hand to push their lips harder against one another. 

Minho pulled away from Jisung, a soft whine escaping from the younger boy. 

“Jisung, baby,” Minho kissed him again. “I have to shower.”

Jisung looked up at his future husband, pouting. 

Minho let his head down to the neck of the younger, kissing softly up to his ear, allowing him to whisper. “You could join me.”

Jisung’s eyes lit up at the idea. He nodded softly, smiling up at Minho.

Minho pulled himself off of Jisung, rolling out of their shared bed and grabbing a towel. Jisung followed. 

They entered the bathroom, and Minho turned on the water, warming it up to a spicy temperature—just how he knew Jisung liked it. 

Hot fog immediately warmed the bathroom, ghosting the mirrors and making the reflections blurry. Minho began undressing, as did Jisung, and they both placed their dirty clothes in the hamper, and immediately stepped in. 

Minho wasted no time, making it seem as if he didn’t actually need to shower, but simply wanted to have another reason to get his fiancée hot and sweaty. The heat from the water assisted in the hotness of the siutation, leaving the soft, calm kisses in the bed and creating the hot roughness they both craved in the shower. 

Minho sucked heavily on the younger’s neck, ensuring the placement of bruises that would last a near lifetime. He pushed Jisung against the wall, pushing their hot, wet bodies against one another. Minho laced his finger’s in Jisung’s dark blue hair, pulling softly and releasing moans from his mouth.

Jisung’s nails were travelling down Minho’s back, the scratches stinging more than usual due to the hot water hitting his back, but Minho paid no mind to it, only continuing to suffocate Jisung in kisses and hickies, and wishing to be drowned in moans.

Minho pulled up from his neck to his lips, not wasting time to flick his tongue into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung moaned into his mouth, the vibrations traveling through Minho’s body and to his growing hard on that was pressed against Jisung’s thigh. Jisung gasped at the feeling, his own member hardening rapidly. The two stood like that for awhile, Minho’s hands at Jisung’s waist while Jisung stuggled to stay standing as Minho began to grind up against him. 

Jisung moaned loudly at the feeling, responding to the grinding by repeating his fiancée’s actions. He was seemingly mute, almost incapable of words and moans after the fact, until Minho dropped one of his hands from Jisung’s waist and to the younger’s throbbing dick. 

Jisung bucked into his hand, groaning into Minho’s mouth as he jerked him off at a slow, deathly speed. Jisung nearly began to cry at the feeling, needing and craving more than just a slow, teasing handjob.

“M-Minho, please,” Jisung gasped. “Please fuck me.”

Minho paid no mind to Jisung’s plea, continuing to slowly stroke the dick of the younger as he cried in pleasurable pain.

Jisung began thrusting into Minho’s hand, softly at first and then more roughly. 

“Needy, baby?” Minho laughed. Jisung whined in confirmation. 

Minho pulled his hand away from Jisung’s dick, who groaned terribly due to loss of contact. Minho fell to his knees, readying Jisung again with a couple more strokes, and took him into his mouth. 

Jisung gasped and nearly fell, Minho’s hot, wet mouth feeling heavenly around his dick. Jisung’s knees buckled; he could barely keep himself up as Minho took in all of him. He wish he could give blowjobs like Minho, he has no gag reflex and knew how to work his mouth. 

Jisung’s tears began to fall as Minho started sucking more rapidly, teasing his slit with his tongue. He locked his fingers in Minho’s wet, black hair, pulling just enough to pleasure Minho and to bring himself back to reality when he needed it. 

Jisung felt it, he knew he was about to come all in Minho’s mouth, and knowing Minho he would leave nothing left as evidence to show that he gave Jisung a blowjob in the shower, but Minho pulled away right as Jisung felt the thing in him snap. 

Jisung whined for the one millionth time in the shower, this time nearly crying, and began thrusting against Minho for friction. Minho pulled Jisung towards him, locking their lips again and began to travel his hand down towards the younger boy’s ass. 

Minho teased the rim of Jisung’s hole with his finger, then slowly entered a finger only to find he was already a tad loose, so he entered another. He began thrusting the fingers in and out as Jisung moaned into his mouth.

Minho thrusted his fingers harder and deeper, trying to find the spot he knew would make Jisung scream, and much to his knowledge, Jisung did just that. Jisung’s lungs emptied themselves as he gasped and screamed into Minho’s mouth, who was smirking as Jisung squirmed in his position. And just like several times earlier, Minho pulled away his fingers the moment Jisung felt his orgasm arriving. 

Jisung was mad, furious almost. “I’ve been good, why won’t you let me-”

He was cut off by Minho’s kisses. “I want us to come together, baby, please.”

Jisung nodded.

Minho smiled, and made a gesture to tell Jisung to jump, and Jisung wrapped his legs around his fiancée’s hips. Minho held him up using an arm and the wall, using his latter hand to bring his throbbing member up to Jisung’s aching hole, and entered slowly.

Jisung cried, his entire body twitching in immense pleasure. He was lightheaded almost, the feeling almost equal to that of euphoria. 

Minho began to move, and once again captured Jisung into a kiss. It was different, this kiss—not sex hungry or rough, but a true, loving, passionate kiss. A kiss he would expect them to share the day his engagement ring became a wedding ring. 

Minho moved his lips and body slowly against Jisung’s, whose tears of pleasure and pain were replaced with closed eyes and soft groans full of love. Minho grabbed Jisung’s hand, holding it above his head as he fucked him into the wall. 

He dropped his hand from Jisung’s bringing it down to his chest as he traced over the hickies he left. He began to thrust a little harder and faster, and found the spot that released moans from Jisung. 

Jisung’s body was powerless; it needed to release, and Minho knew that. Minho knew Jisung needed to come after it being denied to him so many times. 

Minho brought his hand up to Jisung’s throat, wrapping his hand around it just enough to bring more pleasure to the younger boy. Minho rested his forehead against Jisung’s as he focused on letting his baby boy release. 

Jisung’s groans became louder and louder, and he began holding on to Minho’s bicep harder and harder, and then it happened. Jisung had never had an orgasm this amazing before, the hot water beating down on him causing tingles to travel across his body as the orgasm itself was a star that bursted within him. His vision was black almost, as if he was going to pass out, and the feeling of Minho still thrusting inside him trying to bring himself to come only made the feeling more pleasurable. 

Minho thrusted a few more times before coming inside Jisung, who’s mouth was agape from the previous orgasm he had felt. He pulled out of Jisung, who nearly fell as he came back to the ground, so Minho held onto him as he cleared off one of the low to the ground shelves for Jisung to sit on. 

He brought Jisung down to the large shelf slowly, and began washing him. He washed his dark blue hair with his cotton candy scented shampoo, and rubbed his soft loofah among his body. He was almost sure Jisung was asleep, he hadn’t opened his eyes the entire time, but as he graced over the hickey on his neck with the loofah, Jisung grasped his arm. 

“Yeah, babe?” Minho inquired. 

Jisung opened his eyes just slightly, and smiled. “I love you, Minho.”

Minho smiled. “I love you, too.”


End file.
